


Девушка с коробки

by love_and_ashes



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Het, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_and_ashes/pseuds/love_and_ashes
Summary: Ей кажется, что полёт до Кейп-Сюзет был давным-давно, сотню лет назад. А ещё — что всю эту сотню лет она знает этого парня; и теперь ей, по правде сказать, уже не хочется выяснять, кто из них в самолёте хозяин, состязаться в искусстве пилотирования или вроде того.
Relationships: Della Duck & Launchpad McQuack
Kudos: 1





	Девушка с коробки

**Author's Note:**

> Действие разворачивается после финала 2 сезона, до начала 3 сезона.
> 
> Канон кое-где изменён в незначительных деталях (в основном для смягчения откровенно гротескных моментов). Тем не менее, это флафф, на особенное правдоподобие не претендующий, ну и, как водится, канон первый начал.
> 
> Да, с локализацией полная вакханалия, в основном имена англоязычные, но парочка особенно мне приглянувшихся — локализованные. Простите, если это заденет чьё-то чувство прекрасного.

— Расслабьтесь. Мы идём на крушение.

Делла Дак испугана, что уже само по себе примечательно: когда ты успела смотаться до Луны и обратно, прожив десяток лет во враждебной среде, не говоря уже обо всём остальном, — испугать тебя не так-то просто. Но Делле действительно страшно, страшно до озноба, головокружения и холодеющих рук; и она сама не понимает толком, почему это происходит.

Просто этот парень не похож на пилота. Не похож на того, кто способен управлять чёртовой шеститонной махиной, балансирующей в воздухе. Просто он недавно объяснял _ей_ , что в _её_ самолёте _нельзя_ было закреплять шланг так, как положено, а не жвачкой; это всё настолько дико, сюрреалистично, не поддаётся никакой логике, что Делла не уверена — не тронулась ли она рассудком на почве долгого пребывания вне Земли.

Вероятно, всё-таки тронулась — раз уж сама отдаёт управление в его руки; хотя в ту же секунду, признаться, успевает мысленно проклясть свою совестливость на чём свет стоит, уверенная, что у неё самой шансов было бы всяко больше. 

А в следующую секунду — этот парень преображается разительно, так, что Делла узнать не может в нём давнишнего неумеху-дурачка; и по его спокойным, уверенным движениям ясно видно — он точно знает, что делает; он контролирует ситуацию — и пускай это чёртова катастрофа, катастрофы он не боится. Когда их взгляды сталкиваются, Делла перестаёт бояться тоже; не благодаря каким-то дурацким психологическим приёмам, конечно, — а просто потому, что встречает в его глазах что-то до боли знакомое ей и близкое, и наконец признаёт в нём пилота — не на словах, не на коучерских фразах о том, как важно оставаться собой и иметь свой путь, а по-настоящему.

Вывалившись из кабины изрядно помятого самолёта на свежий воздух, вместе с радостью она ощущает ещё отголоски какого-то восторженного удивления.

Потом всё, естественно, забывается.

***

И забывается более чем быстро. На семью рушится ворох событий, разномастных и ярких, точно осколки в калейдоскопе; и, кажется, эти осколки норовят вот-вот сложиться в надпись, для Деллы совсем не приятную.

 _Ты не справляешься._ Ну, или что-то вроде.

Там, на Луне, она отчаянно идеализировала и свою семью, и себя, когда наконец вернётся; она была уверена, что стоит им воссоединиться — она будет самой-самой лучшей матерью, сестрой и племянницей, и каждый день рисовался в воображении идиллически радостным, как на слащавой картинке с коробки готовых хлопьев для завтрака. Тогда, наверное, это вправду было ей необходимо, чтобы выжить; вот она только отчего-то совсем не думала, что для того, чтобы стать самой-самой лучшей матерью и далее по списку — уверенности окажется недостаточно.

Сложней десяти лет заточения на Луне — оказалась только свобода после этого заточения.

Иногда ей кажется, что пока она сидела одна-одинёшенька в разбитом корабле на поверхности Луны — всем было проще. Никто не показывал Хьюи, Дьюи и Луи дурной безответственной ролевой модели, тем самым нарушая авторитет старших. Никто не вдохновлял Вэбби на дикие авантюры, в которых и голову сложить недолго. Никто не расстраивал дядю Скруджа отсутствием спокойствия и гармонии в большой семье. Никто не отправлял Дональда на чёртову Луну. Никто не становился для народа чёртовой Луны чёртовым поводом пойти войной на чёртову Землю…

Хотя Делла, конечно, в курсе, что Лунарис вынашивал свой план давно и создал его задолго до её неудачного полёта. И от этого ей правда гораздо легче. 

После того, как Лунарис был обезврежен, Пенни, к которой перешли обязанности главнокомандующего, отдала приказ прекратить наступление, объявив, что народ Земли устрашился мощи лунной армии и хочет обсудить условия перемирия. По счастью, солдаты, многие из которых были совсем не готовы к настоящей войне и куда больше боялись попасть в кого-нибудь из бластера, нежели промазать, приказу последовали охотно. Большинство из них отправили обратно на Луну, а Пенни и несколько её приближённых, уже знавших об обмане Лунариса, остались на Земле для переговоров. 

Земным спецслужбам удалось выставить вторжение масштабной постановкой, организованной для нового высокобюджетного телешоу: по счастью, армия лунян недалеко ушла за пределы Дакбурга, а в Дакбурге и не такое видали, так что больших проблем не возникло. Но это было временным решением — всё шло к тому, что цивилизациям землян и лунян придётся официально познакомиться друг с другом…

Впрочем, Делла Дак, если честно, в преддверии первого контакта думала совсем не о судьбе цивилизации. И не она одна.

У Пенни выдался первый свободный вечер за те несколько дней, что она провела на Земле. Дело близилось к ночи, и они с Деллой сидели вдвоём на кухне, лениво говоря о каких-то малозначащих, но уютных мелочах. Отношения между ними стали куда теплее, чем раньше; Делла надеялась — хотя ничего уже не взялась бы утверждать наверняка — что теперь наконец-то может назвать Пенни другом. И, невнятно затронув эту тему в разговоре, получила в ответ целую лавину неожиданной откровенности, без которой, пожалуй, ей жилось бы куда проще.

Да, разумеется, теперь они с Деллой — настоящие друзья, как же может быть иначе. Если честно, Пенни ужасно стыдно за то, как она себя вела. Но это всё было следствием простой ревности и зависти, Делла же понимает, верно? Психология землян и лунян вообще на удивление схожа. Делла забрала у народа Луны войну, дававшую им силы жить десятилетиями, она совершила мудрый поступок, хотела подарить лунянам свободу, и не её вина, что Лунарис мастерски сыграл на их устаревшей системе ценностей, организовав новую войну вместо старой…

У Деллы голова трещала от обилия этических подтекстов, крывшихся, оказывается, в её простых попытках сделать как лучше; и каждый раз её неприятно царапало это вот «ты же понимаешь». Как будто это всё и вправду _нельзя_ было не понимать.

Ты же понимаешь, у меня тоже забрали смысл всей жизни. Ты же понимаешь, было непросто принять, что вместо меня теперь все чествуют тебя. Ты же понимаешь, Лунарис так себя с тобой вёл, что…

— Что? — вздрогнула Делла.

— Ну, ты же понимаешь… — замялась Пенни.

— Что я понимаю?

— Ну, то, что говорили про меня и Лунариса… это правда.

— Что говорили про тебя и Лунариса?

— То, что я… была… к нему неравнодушна. Не подумай, это всё сейчас уже в прошлом, — поспешно добавила Пенни, — окончательно и бесповоротно. После того, как я узнала о его интриге. В голове не укладывается…

У Деллы тоже не укладывалось в голове. Не укладывалось в голове то, как она должна была, чёрт возьми, об этом догадаться; и почему ей должно было быть до этого дело; и почему Пенни сейчас ведёт себя так, будто дело непременно должно было быть.

Неловко кашлянув, она приобняла Пенни за плечи:  
— Слушай, я… мне очень жаль. Но хорошо ведь, что всё выяснилось, правда? Ты ещё найдёшь хорошего парня. Ну, я имею в виду… того, кто не будет полжизни вынашивать план развязывания межпланетной войны, как минимум.

Наверное — почти наверняка — это было не то, что правильно говорить в такой ситуации; но Пенни, благодарно улыбнувшись, обняла её в ответ, и Делле было этого вполне достаточно.

Но ночью она долго сумбурно размышляла. Ещё в юности она не отличалась этической гибкостью, но тогда всё было проще: с братом и дядей они всегда понимали друг друга, а если что случалось — харизмы дяди Скруджа, ещё и приправленной звонкой монетой, хватало на троих. Теперь же она была матерью — матерью, за десять лет изоляции безнадёжно забывшей, кажется, как общаться с другими; и от осознания, что для соответствия мечтам об идеальной семье ей не хватает какой-то очень важной, не факт что восстановимой детали, в горле клокотала беспомощность.

Делла с силой жмурила глаза, перед ними плясали сине-оранжевые звёздочки — как осколки в калейдоскопе. Ни во что хорошее они не складывались.

Уснула она только под утро.

***

Только нырнув в привычный полумрак, прислонившись спиной к шершавой стене ангара, Делла ясно ощущает в груди чугунную пустоту, весь день невнятно не дававшую покоя.

Ещё утром Пенни уехала на переговоры в неприметной машине с тонированными стёклами; с ней отправился и дядя Скрудж, не намеренный выпускать судьбу планеты из-под контроля. А вчерашний разговор всё ещё довлел над Деллой, незаметно, но постоянно маяча в её мыслях; весь день она ощущала себя виноватой и какой-то _неправильной_ , причём по самым разным поводам. Осуждающий косой взгляд миссис Клювдии, грубоватый ответ Луи, пара вспыльчивых реплик Дональда — всё задевало как-то особенно сильно; на всё новообретённая пустота внутри откликалась мрачным, напряжённым гулом. 

Ближе к вечеру дети собрали друзей, чтобы устроить очередную вечеринку с ночёвкой, а на миссис Клювдию легла почётная обязанность — следить за сохранением целостности особняка и здоровья всех его обитателей. Делла честно хотела, как ответственная мать, составить компанию; но та, окинув её взглядом, железным тоном порекомендовала:  
— Сходили бы вы развеяться, мисс Дак. Погуляйте по городу, повидайтесь с кем-нибудь из старых знакомых. В конце концов, вас не было десять лет! За детьми я пригляжу, не беспокойтесь. В этом деле у меня, — она сделала паузу, бросив ещё один короткий взгляд поверх очков, — богатый опыт.

Делла так и не поняла, с чего вдруг такая забота — смотрелась ли она настолько паршиво, или же миссис Клювдия видела в ней не поддержку, а ещё одну угрозу структурной целостности здания. Но сейчас, окунувшись в прохладную тишину ангара — чёрт возьми, а куда она ещё могла пойти _развеяться_? — ощутив, каким этот чёртов гул в груди был, оказывается, громким, Делла совсем не исключает первый вариант.

Тишиной она, впрочем, наслаждается недолго. Из подсобки доносится шум, затем слышатся шаги — и вскоре дверь открывается, вырисовав в проёме высокий широкоплечий силуэт.

Ох, точно. Там, куда отправились Пенни и дядя Скрудж, лишних гостей не любят, и водителей это тоже касается; они уехали на казённой машине, и стало быть, у кого-то сегодня выходной.

— Добрый день, мисс Ди, — бодро выпаливает Зигзаг.

— Добрый, — кивает она.

Он подходит ближе, приветливо улыбаясь; издалека доносится смутный бубнёж какой-то покинутой телепередачи. Делле отчего-то ярко вспоминается их первая встреча, и вместо былого раздражения она — да что за напасть такая — чувствует который уже за день укол совести. С чего она тогда взъелась, чего ждала? Неужели думала, что в знак траура по ней дядя Скрудж должен теперь всю жизнь передвигаться пешком — ну или сам сесть и за руль, и за штурвал?..

— Если вам нужен ваш самолёт, — да не выделил он голосом это «ваш», ну нет, ну ей же показалось, — то он в полной боевой готовности.

Это звучит почти торжественно, будто Зигзаг втайне гордится тем, что пока ничего не разбил.

— Ну или, если нужно… я могу вас отвезти? — полувопросительно, очень тихо добавляет он. 

Делла качает головой:  
— Нет, спасибо. Я сама.

Ей немного неловко, и она, резко двинувшись с места, направляется к самолёту, давая понять, что разговор окончен. И разворачивается через плечо, услышав за спиной:  
— Мисс Ди?..

— Да?

— Можно мне с вами?

Честно говоря, полёт в компании в планы Деллы никак не входил. Но сейчас она чувствует, что если откажет Зигзагу — компанию ей составит собственная совесть. Причём вооружённая тупой пилой.

Поэтому она пожимает плечами и говорит:  
— Ладно. Полетели.

***

Делла опасается, что Зигзаг рассчитывает на ещё один урок пилотирования; следовало бы, конечно, сказать напрямую, что никаких уроков сегодня не будет, да он в них и не нуждается, — но вспоминать тот полёт слишком стыдно. И она молчит.

Он, впрочем, молчит тоже, за что она ему чертовски признательна. Только спрашивает, когда они садятся в кабину:  
— Куда вы?..

— Не знаю, — Делла дёргает плечами. — Сделаю несколько кругов над Дакбургом, потом…

Чёрт, да какая разница. Она просто хочет почувствовать штурвал под руками. Тяжесть её Ласточки, рассекающей воздух. И ещё бы отсутствие чёртовой пустоты в груди — совсем было бы здорово.

С первыми двумя пунктами получается весьма неплохо. В кабине царит восхитительная тишина, и вскоре Делла, сосредоточившись на полёте, вовсе забывает, что она здесь не одна. Руки вспоминают знакомую до нежности панель управления, будто сами собой ложась на прежние места; Делла сливается в единое целое с самолётом и с небом, и оттого ощущает себя могущественной и почти счастливой. 

Дышать становится легче.

В какой-то момент она бросает взгляд на Зигзага — и видит, что тот внимательно наблюдает, как она управляет самолётом, не отводя глаз следя за движениями её рук. И это неожиданно приятно: да, быть может, у неё много чего не получается, но кое в чём Делла Дак действительно профи. Более того, даже спустя десять лет она помнит свою Ласточку до мельчайших деталей, разве что не считая некоторых неожиданных модификаций, ну вот например…

— Это что, следы от кофе? — невольно вырывается у неё. — Ты ставил стакан сюда? Но… как?

— О, там есть специальные крепления, посмотрите по бокам, — охотно отвечает Зигзаг. — И стакан нужен правильного размера. Сейчас покажу, где-то тут валялся один… 

Он поворачивается было в сторону, но замирает — должно быть, увидев лицо Деллы, отчаянно вспоминающей в этот момент законы земной гравитации.

— Мисс Ди, если вам это не нравится, или мешает, я всё демонтирую, это же ваш самолёт…

— _Делла_ , — тяжело выдыхает она, ощущая, как тягучее чувство вины снова разливается внутри.

— Что?

— Делла. Зови меня Деллой. Я устала от этих формальностей. И… нет, мне ничего не мешает. Не надо демонтировать.

— О, вот и отлично, — какое-то время Зигзаг осматривает кабину, видимо, в поисках завалявшегося стакана. — Потом попробуйте… попробуй сама, это очень удобно.

— Непременно, — она с нажимом проводит пару раз по тонкому кругу, будто проверяя, что он ей не привиделся. На пальце остаётся коричневый след.

— Кстати, в основном там не кофе, а горячий шоколад. В одной кафешке в Кейп-Сюзет его готовят шикарно.

— А, «Арахисовый рай»? — почти на автомате спрашивает она.

— «Арахисовый рай» закрыт уже четвёртый год, на его месте рыбный ресторан или что-то вроде. Постой, ты не была в Кейп-Сюзет с момента своего… возвращения?

— Нет, не была, — Делла качает головой.

— Хочешь, слетаем? Здесь пути не дольше часа.

— В смысле — сейчас?

— Ага.

Звучит довольно внезапно. С учётом того, что каких-то пять минут назад Зигзаг называл её «мисс Ди» и снова вспоминал о том, что это _её_ самолёт, — чертовски внезапно.

Делле почему-то это нравится.

***

В Кейп-Сюзет по-прибрежному ветрено, и воздух то и дело разрезают зычные гудки прибывающих кораблей. Раньше Делла бывала здесь нередко — Дональд навещал своих друзей-моряков, а она любила составлять ему компанию; не обошлось и без приключений — в сети подземных ходов, с незапамятных времён расположенной под городом, обнаружилось несколько интересных сюрпризов.

Сейчас она жадно глазеет по сторонам, узнавая и не узнавая город. За десять лет он изменился не то чтобы разительно, но на удивление неоднородно: одни улицы остались прежними, другие Делла видит будто бы впервые. Порой она спрашивает у Зигзага, куда делась какая-нибудь кафешка или магазин; но в основном — в молчании осматривает, впитывает в себя полунезнакомый Кейп-Сюзет, ощущая характерную сладкую тоску, какая бывает при возвращении после долгой разлуки.

— О, они всё-таки её восстановили, — легко усмехается она, когда они выходят на главную площадь, где гордо высится статуя золотоволосой русалки — символа Кейп-Сюзет.

Примерно за год до её злосчастного полёта на Луну они с Дональдом и дядей Скруджем обнаружили, что один из скрытых подземных ходов ведёт ровнёхонько к статуе, а точнее даже — в статую; полая внутри, она содержала в себе тайник, где хранилась Жемчужина Белого Спрута, давно утерянная драгоценность. По ходу дела выяснилось, что Жемчужину охраняет парочка очень недружелюбно настроенных духов; словом, в результате приключения каменная русалка лишилась не только содержимого тайника, но и половины хвоста, на месте которого стала угрожающе зиять большая дыра с ломаными краями. Дядя Скрудж, как честный миллиардер, выделил городу средства на реконструкцию; однако в мэрии Кейп-Сюзет начались споры — приделать полой статуе новый хвост или же заменить её на цельную, — и дело затянулось, так что на момент последнего посещения Деллой города русалка всё ещё оставалась бесхвостой.

Сейчас Делла, приглядевшись, замечает, что русалка другая: пышные волосы лежат немного иначе, чем раньше, а выражение лица стало более открытым и гостеприимным — если так в принципе можно сказать о выражении лица статуи.

— Ну да, как раз полгода назад было торжественное открытие, — кивает Зигзаг в ответ на брошенную ею фразу.

— Полгода назад? Подожди, они что, провозились с этим ещё девять лет?..

— Почему девять лет? Дьюи взорвал её за пару месяцев до этого. Они как раз очень быстро управились.

Делла замирает.

— Дьюи взорвал? Погоди… как? У моих мальчишек было приключение здесь?

— О, ещё какое. Хьюи вычислил, что под городом должен находиться тайный ход, который ведёт как раз внутрь этой статуи. Ну, не этой, а той, что тогда здесь стояла. Там они нашли старый тайник, в котором уже не было сокровищ, зато была парочка неотработавших ловушек. Их заперло внутри, а у Дьюи чисто случайно оказалось с собой немножко взрывчатки, ну и…

— Статуя восстановлению не подлежала, да? — Делла широко улыбается. Кто бы что ни говорил — это её, её мальчишки; тогда, одиннадцать лет назад, всё было почти так же, вот только взрывчатки у неё чисто случайно не оказалось — пришлось искать другие методы.

— Ага.

— Но почему мне об этом никто не рассказывал?

— Ну как тебе сказать… После вскрылось, что это мистер МакДи обчистил раньше тот тайник, и статуе тогда тоже не поздоровилось. В общем, на второй раз власти Кейп-Сюзет здорово разозлились, грозились даже закрыть въезд в город всей семье и приближённым мистера МакДи, но обошлось. В итоге просто запретили мальчикам и Вэбби появляться тут одним. Ну, они стали ездить с мистером Ди или со мной, в общем-то, ничего страшного, но… наверное, все решили, что не стоит тебе знать эту историю. Что она тебя расстроит.

Зигзаг осекается; на его лице постепенно проступает осознание.

— О чёрт. Ты ведь меня не выдашь?

— Я? — Делла весело щурится. — Ладно. Так и быть, но с одним условием.

— С каким?

— Расскажи мне, что здесь делали мои мальчишки.

***

За последующие пару часов Кейп-Сюзет полностью преображается в её восприятии. Из портового городка, пусть симпатичного, пусть вызывающего щемящую ностальгию, но не более того — он превращается в место, где, оказывается, любили бывать её мальчишки; и — разумеется — визиты их никак нельзя было назвать скучными.

Всё вокруг играет новыми красками. Вот в том неприметном домике, где в её время был какой-то магазин, — теперь шахматный клуб, где провёл немало часов Хьюи. Вот с того высокого пирса Дьюи долго тренировался в прыжках в воду — хотя кое-кто из рыбаков ощутимо нервничал от его восторженных криков и не раз просил прекратить. Вот в том кафе Луи устроил целый турнир по покеру, после которого в наибольшем выигрыше остался, разумеется, организатор. Да что там, ладно — не кафе, а настоящем баре, куда в его возрасте и пускать-то были не должны; и наверное, Образцовую Мать с коробки кукурузных хлопьев это должно было бы как минимум взволновать — но Делле сейчас плевать даже и на это. Она радуется всей душой, представляя, как её мальчишки наводили шороху в этом городе; и даже неизбежная подспудная горечь от того, что всё это время её не было с ними рядом, почти не омрачает этой радости…

— С тобой точно всё в порядке? — осторожно спрашивает Зигзаг, когда Делла, вымокшая до нитки, в третий раз взбирается с моря обратно на пирс. Она должна была попробовать то, что выдумал её сын. И разумеется — она и не сомневалась — это действительно круто.

— Более чем, — смеётся она, откидывая за плечи мокрые волосы.

— Ты не простудишься?

— _Я?.._

Она накидывает на плечи куртку — единственную деталь одежды, предусмотрительно оставленную на пирсе и потому сухую.

— Пойдём! — паутина узеньких улиц Кейп-Сюзет зовёт дальше; Делле не терпится услышать ещё больше историй о своих детях.

С Зигзагом как-то неожиданно просто и легко; он не выражает ни обиды, ни неприязни, хотя что уж там — есть за что, и вообще — для всего, что случилось между ними раньше, на удивление открыт и дружелюбен. Он рассказывает о мальчишках не так, как Дональд или дядя Скрудж, он явно относится к ним иначе — не как взрослый, не как воспитатель, а скорее как старший брат или даже друг, который не оценивает, не стремится чему-то научить, а просто составляет компанию, лишь иногда в силу возраста проявляя чуть больше благоразумия.

Но Делла отчего-то уверена, что мальчишкам нужен такой друг. Не всем же быть воспитателями?..

К той самой кафешке с горячим шоколадом они подходят только через пару часов, и Делла лишь тогда вспоминает, что изначально привело их в город. А уже расположившись рядом с Зигзагом на набережной, сжав в руках горячий картонный стаканчик, — вспоминает и следы на приборной панели, и то, с чего вообще всё это началось.

Ей кажется, что полёт до Кейп-Сюзет был давным-давно, сотню лет назад. А ещё — что всю эту сотню лет она знает этого парня; и теперь ей, по правде сказать, уже не хочется выяснять, кто из них в самолёте хозяин, состязаться в искусстве пилотирования или вроде того. Но именно сейчас мысли, невнятно вившиеся в голове, сплетаются воедино; и Делла почти понимает, что не давало ей покоя в его манере вести самолёт, — во всяком случае, понимает, что именно ей давным-давно следовало спросить.

Она не отказывает себе в этом. Может быть, напрасно.

— Слушай, можно я задам тебе один вопрос, а ты не обидишься? — негромко спрашивает она, рисуя пальцами круги вокруг основания стакана.

— Замётано, — кивает Зигзаг.

— Как… где… ты учился пилотированию?

И он рассказывает, что учился как получалось и где придётся — у мальчишки из небогатой семьи шансов получить качественное образование было немного, зато энтузиазма хоть отбавляй. Ещё подростком, едва стукнул подходящий возраст, он купил в долг подержанный автомобиль, стал зарабатывать извозом — и через несколько лет смог себе позволить обучение в лётной школе. Разумеется, самой бюджетной, далеко не из лучших; преподаватели там совсем не были асами, а содержимое ангара оставляло желать — кое-каким самолётам, кажется, и вовсе уже много лет подделывали паспорта безопасности. Впрочем, в этом можно было найти свои плюсы: ученики быстро переставали бояться даже полноценных аварий, не говоря уже о небольших неполадках, а навыки оперативного ремонта подручными средствами осваивали в совершенстве.

Делла опускает глаза; на картоне стаканчика в тех местах, где она особо усиленно водила пальцами, уже виднеются махристые следы. Чёрт возьми, она могла бы догадаться; могла хотя бы задуматься. Но вместо этого легко и упоенно демонстрировала Зигзагу своё превосходство как пилота — хотя условия у них были абсолютно, катастрофически неравными: в своё время дядя Скрудж, узнав, что племянница мечтает о небе, обеспечил ей и высококлассных инструкторов, и личный самолёт…

— Слушай, я… мне жаль, что тебе так не повезло со школой.

— Не повезло? Мне? — с неприкрытым удивлением переспрашивает Зигзаг. — Да ты шутишь! Меня выбрал мистер МакДи! Не представляю, как мне вообще могло повезти больше. И до сих пор не понимаю, если честно, что он во мне нашёл…

Делла медленно вдыхает и выдыхает прохладный морской воздух. Смотрит на чаек, покачивающихся над водой, на тот самый пирс, с которого прыгала пару часов назад, на стаканчик в своей руке. Вспоминает, в каком состоянии была сегодня утром, и осторожно прислушивается к себе сейчас. А ещё — думает о том, в каком состоянии был дядя Скрудж, когда сначала она пропала без вести, а затем Дональд хлопнул дверью, уведя с собой детей.

И не то чтобы понимает, так, чтобы толком сформулировать, — но определённо чувствует, почему дядя Скрудж выбрал Зигзага.

— Знаешь, даже если меня уволят — это такой опыт, с которым я уже нигде не пропаду…

Делла вздрагивает.

— Что? С чего ты взял, что тебя уволят?

— Ну мало ли. Всякое бывает, — он разводит руками, глядя на неё невинно и бесхитростно — словно никакого другого смысла не вкладывал в такую коротенькую простую фразу.

— Перестань. Никакого _всякого_. Никто тебя не уволит.

— Почему ты так уверена?

— Потому что ты часть этой семьи, неужели ты не видишь!

Это фраза звучит ощутимо, болезненно неправильно; и в ту же секунду, как она срывается с губ, Делле становится жгуче стыдно. 

Она не должна была этого говорить. Не того, конечно, что Зигзаг является частью семьи, — а того, что насчёт себя она не очень-то уверена. Того, что она не формулировала в словах — но всё равно почему-то произнесла.

Зигзаг ничего не отвечает — только на мгновение задерживает взгляд в её глазах; затем медленно поворачивает голову и смотрит на море. Не меньше минуты оба так и сидят в молчании, слушая рокот волн и прибережный гомон. И крики чаек — которые сейчас звучат как-то особенно неуместно, настырно и противно.

— Знаешь, они обожают хлеб, — наконец говорит Зигзаг, кивнув головой на одну из чаек; и говорит так, будто и не было этого молчания. — Если разломить батон где-нибудь на набережной, слетится целая стая.

И добавляет после небольшой паузы:  
— Однажды мы с ребятами ехали вдоль моря в машине с открытым верхом. Как раз примерно здесь. И Луи очень вовремя достал сэндвич.

Делла ещё раз вдыхает полной грудью солоноватый воздух — и внезапно для себя широко улыбается.

— Все остались целы?

— Ага. Не считая сэндвича и обивки.

Она едва не говорит ему вслух «спасибо», ощущая захлёстывающую благодарность; будто бы пришла на светский приём и умудрилась развернуть фонтанчик с пуншем — а окружающие не поджали губы, обдав её холодным демонстративным молчанием, а искренне, по-настоящему сделали вид, что ничего не заметили.

Позже она сидит на пирсе, ощущая сквозь уже высохшие на летнем солнце брюки тёплую древесину, болтает ногами, смотрит на чаек и вертит в руках телефон. И выбирает в адресной книге номер Хьюи — наверняка он единственный положил аппарат к себе достаточно близко, чтобы расслышать звонок в вечериночной кутерьме.

Дозвонившись, она слышит в динамике звуки падающих предметов ещё прежде, чем деловитое «Алло?», и понимает, что не ошиблась.

_Да, мам, у нас всё замечательно, мы отлично проводим время. Нет, мам, ничего особенного не случилось. Ну, более особенного, чем обычно. Нет, мам, дом всё ещё на месте и даже цел. Нет, мам, мы никого не призвали из потустороннего мира, во всяком случае, пока, хотя Вэбби нашла одну любопытную книгу…_

Сердце Деллы сладко вздрагивает от каждого «мам»; а ещё она не может отделаться от слабых, но настырных мыслей о том, что порядочная мать должна была бы беспокоиться за своих детей, а она — вместо этого ими гордится. Порядочная мать должна была быть там, дежурить у двери на пару с миссис Клювдией, а она сидит на пирсе в другом городе, болтая ногами в воздухе.

— Повеселитесь там хорошенько, — тихо говорит Делла; саднящее чувство собственной неправильности просыпается где-то глубоко в груди. — Помнишь, что я тебе говорила насчёт потусторонних духов?

— Не давать имён, не поворачиваться спиной, не принимать подарков, не приглашать войти, — уверенно, как по написанному отвечает Хьюи. — В крайнем случае — у дяди Скруджа в гараже лежит посох Морганы. В самом, самом, самом крайнем случае.

Он вздыхает немного разочарованно:  
— Думаю, сегодня он точно не понадобится.

Делла не может не улыбнуться.

— Хорошей вечеринки. Передавай всем привет и напомни правила. Особенно Луи. Особенно про подарки. Деньги тоже считаются, вы же помните?

— Конечно. Я всё передам, — отвечает Хьюи, а потом прибавляет тихо-тихо:  
— Люблю тебя, мама.

***

Когда они возвращаются в самолёт, черничные сумерки уже потихоньку густеют в воздухе. После разговора с Хьюи Делле свободно и легко, тянет улыбаться и всё вокруг кажется прекрасным; во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока она не натыкается взглядом снова на чёртовы следы на приборной панели.

_Чёрт. Да. Точно. Её самолёт и всякое такое._

Очень хочется замять эту тему — но, наверное, надо всё-таки взять себя в руки и объясниться. Хоть как-нибудь.

— Послушай, — медленно произносит она, поворачиваясь к Зигзагу.

— Да? — тот задумчиво водит ногтем по приборам со своей стороны панели, разглядывая их так, будто видит впервые; и, кажется, вполне увлечён этим занятием.

— Я хотела сказать. Ну, насчёт дяди Скруджа и его пилота. Ты ведь понимаешь, что теперь я большую часть времени буду уделять своим детям?

— Ну… да, понимаю, — с некоторым недоумением отвечает он.

— И не смогу больше летать с дядей Скруджем на все его переговоры, сделки, встречи с партнёрами на другом конце континента и прочее?

— Ну… да, наверное, — Делла не слышит в его голосе ни грамма издёвки, чему, не будь это Зигзаг, изрядно бы удивилась.

— И ему в любом случае сейчас нужен пилот… не я…

Она поднимает голову; они с Зигзагом встречаются взглядами, и Делла тут же отводит глаза, принимаясь ожесточённо разглядывать штурвал, и вспыхивает наконец:  
— Слушай, мне просто ужасно, ужасно стыдно за то, что произошло! Я понятия не имею, почему себя так вела, но я наговорила тебе кучу обидных вещей, и теперь мне постоянно неловко, потому что ты такой милый, а я не знаю, как это исправить! То есть исправить не то, что ты милый, а то, что я наговорила. Я просто не хочу, чтобы из-за того, что я вернулась, тебя теперь уволили… или ты остался на земле… или чтобы это был только _мой_ самолёт, — последнее она говорит тихо, преодолевая какое-то внезапное сопротивление внутри. — Ты оказался хорошим парнем, и я была неправа, хотя, конечно, если бы ты не оказался хорошим парнем, я бы всё равно была неправа…

Резко, с усилием заставив себя прерваться, Делла шумно выдыхает, пытаясь причесать мысли.

— Короче. Мне очень жаль. Мне просто было сложно здесь первые дни, да и сейчас ещё… Прости меня, пожалуйста.

— Да всё в порядке, — просто говорит Зигзаг.

Делла медленно поворачивает голову. Он смотрит на неё без улыбки, но легко и открыто, будто бы для него и вправду ничего страшного, да и особенного не случилось.

— Правда?

— Конечно. Да забудь. Слушай, если бы я просидел десять лет на Луне, я бы ещё не такое творил…

В следующий момент она абсолютно импульсивно, не задумываясь, вскакивает с места — градус разворота кресла оказывается более чем полезен, — и обнимает Зигзага; и его руки почти сразу ложатся ей на плечи в ответ. Объятие длится всего пару секунд — а затем оба одновременно отстраняются, и Делла легко плюхается обратно в кресло, совсем не ощущая неловкости.

Она отчего-то уверена, что он всё понял правильно; точнее — что он не стал и не станет _понимать_ спонтанный жест, в котором не было никакого тайного смысла. И не решит, что это что-то значило, кроме того, что ей просто захотелось его обнять.

И как же хорошо от этой уверенности.

— Может, обратно поведёшь ты? — ляпает Делла тоже совершенно спонтанно, чтобы не успеть передумать.

Не то чтобы она считает это благоразумным; не то чтобы ей не страшно; не то чтобы она не успевает ещё до начала взлёта повторить себе несколько раз, что дядя Скрудж крайне редко ошибался в кадрах. 

Но сейчас так будет правильно, и это она знает наверняка.

***

Зигзаг, как и раньше, совершенно преображается, стоит ему только взяться за штурвал; и Делла быстро выкидывает из головы все отголоски страха, с интересом наблюдая за ним. И чувствует даже какую-то странную, непривычную, пассажирскую свободу, ощущая, как взлетает с нею внутри самолёт, которым рулит не она; это ощущение, лёгкое и щекотное, живёт в ней вплоть до того момента, когда шасси самолёта касаются взлётно-посадочной полосы аэропорта Дакбурга. А потом она вдруг понимает, что больше уже не будет бояться летать, когда за штурвалом Зигзаг. И не вполне понимает, почему боялась раньше.

В конце концов, это всего лишь шеститонная металлическая махина в воздухе. Ничего особенного.

А потом она бродит по ангару, осматривая его, но не так, как раньше, ревниво обжигаясь о каждую мелочь, _изменившуюся_ с тех пор, как этот ангар безраздельно принадлежал ей, — а с интересом и любопытством, пытаясь понять, как и чем живёт здесь новый хозяин. Она уже не злится, спотыкаясь о разбросанные инструменты и сломанные детали, — впрочем, она и сама никогда не была большим фанатом порядка; тепло усмехается, наткнувшись в углу на большущую, явно промышленных масштабов пачку фруктовой жвачки; проскальзывает в крохотную подсобку, ранее раздражавшую её особенно, чуть ли не до дрожи. 

В её времена здесь был всего лишь склад, порой больше напоминавший свалку; но Зигзаг поменял всё радикально, соорудив что-то вроде берлоги. Абсолютно по своему вкусу.

Озираясь, она проходит внутрь, впервые усаживается на протёртый диванчик; с интересом осматривает старый добротный стол, заваленный инструментами и обёртками от еды, небольшой холодильник и телевизор — довольно старенький, но с неожиданно широким экраном, особенно для своего года выпуска. В углу стоит фанерный, самодельный, по-видимому, шкаф; его полки густо и вразнобой заставлены тонкими книжками, в которых Делла, приглядевшись, различает комиксы. 

Подняв глаза выше, она чуточку вздрагивает, заметив над холодильником большое, чёрное, глядящее на неё пистолетное дуло. А секундой позже понимает, что это постер — на удивление объёмно нарисованный пистолет держит в руках супергерой в маске, который кажется ей подозрительно знакомым.

— О, это Чёрный Плащ? — имя само собой всплывает в памяти. В юности они с Дональдом любили порой поваляться перед телеком, отдыхая после приключений, и по одному из каналов вечно шёл сериал про этого парня — по-супергеройски наивный, иногда забавный, иногда захватывающий. Дядя Скрудж ворчал, конечно, не понимая таких развлечений…

— Ты знаешь ЧП! — с неожиданным восторгом восклицает Зигзаг.

— Так, мы с братом смотрели когда-то… Я уже мало что помню. А ты поклонник? — блеск в его глазах говорит сам за себя, впрочем.

— Фанат, — гордо кивает он. — Кстати, знаешь ведь, что на студии мистера МакДи готовят перезапуск? Мне случилось побывать там, как раз когда они снимали финал…

Его рассказ, цветастый, эмоциональный, изобилующий совершенно не важными подробностями, оказывается на удивление интересным; Делла охотно слушает и историю о том, как снимали финал на студии дяди Скруджа, и биографии старого и нового исполнителей роли ЧП, и перечисление всех злодеев того мира — удивительно, как только одному Чёрному Плащу удавалось со всеми справляться, — и краткое содержание первой серии, и второй серии, и…

— Но потом Стальной Клюв раздобыл формулу антидота, вернул своего двойника к жизни и… Нет, слушай, я _обязан_ тебе это показать. Это моя любимая серия. Ну, может, одна из самых любимых. Всего полчаса, но это надо видеть!

Делла, впрочем, и не говорила, что торопится. Она легко соглашается. Правда, она не знает, кто говорит больше — глуховатые динамики телевизора или Зигзаг, взахлёб рассказывающий о том, что было с этими героями в позапрошлой серии, и два сезона назад, и почему Чёрный Плащ ведёт себя именно так со своим соперником, и что должны делать секретные приборы, навешанные на его плащ, и почему сейчас они делают совсем не то, что должны…

И если раньше сериал казался Делле забавным, быть может, иногда любопытным, но не более того — то сейчас выдуманный мир становится гораздо интересней и ярче, будто Зигзаг раскрашивает его своим рассказом. Она сразу соглашается посмотреть и вторую серию — о том, как у Стального Клюва появился двойник, потому что это обязательно надо видеть, так просто не расскажешь, весь эффект пропадёт; а о том, в какой серии появился сумасшедший учёный, создавший этого самого двойника, — уже спрашивает сама.

— О, это было в самом конце прошлого сезона. Этот парень был раньше соратником ЧП, но потом решил, что ЧП его предал, и… Слушай, ну это тоже надо видеть. Я не перескажу, весь эффект пропадёт, — беспомощно добавляет он.

— Так давай посмотрим, — улыбается Делла, машинально приглаживая волосы. После высыхания они, кажется, больше всего похожи на взорвавшийся сноп соломы — но зеркала поблизости нет, и это совершенно не важно.

— Правда? — лицо Зигзага озаряется такой широкой улыбкой, что у неё невольно мелькает мысль: даже если б ей не было интересно — стоило бы предложить. И тут же он осекается, вспоминая о гостеприимстве:  
— Слушай, может быть, ты хочешь есть?..

В считанные минуты на столе, потеснив нагромождения хлама, появляются огромная бутылка колы, мятая пачка чипсов и — Делла вздрагивает и хмурится, — внезапно, коробка кукурузных хлопьев…

— Подожди, ты серьёзно? — она сдвигает брови. — Неужели у тебя здесь есть и молоко?

— Секунду, — он ныряет в глубины холодильника и застывает, сосредоточенно глядя внутрь. — Нет, извини. Всё время забываю про молоко. Есть апельсиновый сок, правда, не уверен, не завелась ли в нём уже разумная жизнь…

— Но… как тогда?

— Как тогда что?

Делла ярко вспоминает картину из своего детства: вот она, вот Дональд, совсем ещё мелкие, решительно не желают есть на завтрак хлопья с молоком; вот дядя Скрудж, заметно моложе, но важный, деловитый и всё с той же искринкой в глазах, смотрит на них с осуждением — почти не напускным — и спрашивает, в чём проблема. Они рассказывают, и в ответ на лекцию на тему «ну-это-же-полезно» Дональд, никогда не отличавшийся тактом, огрызается: мол, сам попробуй такое есть! Дядя Скрудж с задором принимает вызов, и через секунду лицо его кривится так, будто курс доллара рухнул мгновенно и без предупреждения…

Больше хлопьев с молоком им на завтрак не предлагали. Никогда.

— Ты ешь хлопья без молока?

— Погоди, так ты о них! Да как их вообще можно есть с молоком?

И Зигзаг учит её есть хлопья правильно — зачёрпывая в горсть, точно орешки, по одному-два отправляя в рот, задорно хрустя и запивая колой; и Делла впервые думает, что быть может, и не так плох ненавистный ей с детства готовый завтрак; и всё это время образцовая мамочка с коробки хлопьев смотрит на неё осуждающе — на её растрёпанные волосы, едва высохшую одежду и лётные очки — своими пугающе-идеальными голубыми глазами, с идеально красивого лица, из-под идеально гладкой причёски.

— Ну что, поехали? Сумасшедший учёный?

Эта серия по счёту всего лишь третья, но Делла уже в унисон с Зигзагом весело подпевает заставке — несмотря на то, что ничего, кроме слов «Ну-ка, от винта!», пока что не помнит.

Но уже к шестой серии запоминает её целиком.

***

— Я ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи! Я подкожный прыщ, вскочивший…

Дислокация подкожного прыща, впрочем, временно остаётся для них загадкой: телефон Деллы разрывает воздух пронзительным рингтоном, и Зигзаг тут же жмёт «паузу» на пульте.

— Алло? Дядя Скрудж?

— Делла? Девочка моя, у меня есть к тебе один вопрос.

— Да, дядя Скрудж?

— Не подскажешь, кто рассказал детям о посохе Морганы, лежащем у нас в гараже? Признаться, я сам про него уже лет десять как забыл…

— Ну… допустим, это могла быть я, — быстро произносит она. — А что-то случилось?

— Ничего особенного, в общем-то. Ребята немного поиграли, призвали в наш мир древнего духа, который покоился пару тысяч лет, но почему-то совсем не успел выспаться…

Делла подскакивает на месте:  
— Сейчас буду!

— Делла, Делла, не надо, всё уже хорошо! Все участники инцидента спокойно спят: дети — в своей комнате, древний дух — в гробнице. Но с посохом Морганы ребята управились замечательно, надо взять на вооружение. Хотел сказать тебе спасибо. Если б ты не вспомнила, эта деревяшка так бы и валялась в горе хлама…

Делла вновь улыбается, чувствуя, как в груди теплеет от гордости. И ощущает осуждающий взгляд с проклятой коробки — кожей, где-то в районе правого виска.

— Я… в общем… пожалуйста, дядя Скрудж. С ребятами всё в порядке? Может, мне всё-таки вернуться?

— Не поверишь, но всё в порядке даже с духом, — смеётся он. — Но возвращаться тебе сейчас нет никакого смысла, все всё равно уже спят. Развлекайся спокойно.

О. Судя по формулировке — наверное, он думает, что она сейчас борется с гигантскими волнами где-то посередине океана, а вовсе не коротает вечер за просмотром старого сериала.

— Думаю, ты нужнее там, где ты сейчас.

Или просто понимает о ней что-то, чего она сама пока не поняла?..

— Спокойной ночи, Делла.

— Спокойной ночи, дядя Скрудж.

Нажав на отбой, она находит у себя на лице лёгкую улыбку. Впрочем, та держится недолго — ровно до того, как ангарную тишину разрывает грозный вопль:  
— …в сокровенных глубинах вашей подмышки!

— Мерзко, — невольно морщится Делла.

— Согласен, — кивает Зигзаг, отправляя в рот очередную горсть кукурузных хлопьев.

***

И они смотрят не меньше десятка любимых серий Зигзага. А потом — любимый сезон, а потом — спешл к любимому сезону, а потом — первый сезон, потому что Делле самой интересно, с чего всё началось.

Опустевшая коробка из-под хлопьев небрежно опрокинута набок, колы в бутылке — осталось на самом дне. Делла уже давно с филигранной аккуратностью обходит взглядом часы. И чувствует, как лицо болит от улыбки. Они больше не подпевают заставке — слишком устали; только покачивают в такт руками, ногами и иногда стаканами, чуть-чуть расплёскивая колу.

Мимолётно, какими-то фоновыми обрывками мыслей Делла удивляется тому, как же легко с Зигзагом. После того, как, вернувшись на Землю, она едва не захлебнулась в сложностях общения, в этических тонкостях, о которых напрочь успела позабыть, — даже не верится теперь, что с кем-то может быть так легко. Что можно просто озвучивать то, что думаешь, не подбирая в мучениях формулировки, и не бояться, что в твоих словах увидят какой-то тайный смысл. Что можно просто делать то, что считаешь нужным и уместным сделать, — и не бояться, что другие решат, что твои действия что-нибудь не то _значат_.

Зигзаг просто говорит что думает, делает что считает нужным, и от остальных ждёт того же; чёрт побери, ну почему так не могут — _все_? Жизнь настолько была бы проще.

И даже когда его рука незаметно ложится на спинку дивана позади Деллы — она чувствует, что это тоже ничего не значит. Будь на его месте кто-то другой — напряглась бы сразу, истерзала себя догадками; но с Зигзагом всё иначе. Она уверена, что тот проявляет симпатию совсем по-другому — просто подходит, просто говорит искренние, без всяких обиняков комплименты, просто зовёт на свидание; а ещё она отчего-то совершенно уверена, что отказывают ему крайне редко.

И потому она спокойно кладёт голову ему на плечо, когда чувствует себя уставшей. И прикрывает глаза, всего на секундочку.

Это тоже ничего не значит.

***

За годы приключений отучаешься от некоторых манер простых обывателей — например, испытывать беспокойство, просыпаясь в незнакомом месте. Вместо этого, просыпаясь — не важно, где, — первым делом изучаешь обстановку; и потом уже решаешь, что делать дальше — испытывать беспокойство или ещё что-нибудь.

Делла просыпается с некоторым недоумением, помня, что засыпать вроде бы не собиралась; но так или иначе, по старой привычке первым делом изучает обстановку. И сразу понимает, что делать дальше — не шевелиться и не совершать резких движений.

Первые, слабые ещё лучи солнца пробиваются сквозь зефирно розовеющий квадрат неба в окне. На стареньких часах, висящих рядом с постером, — почти шесть утра. Менюшка со списком серий, что появляется по окончании просмотра, застыла на экране телевизора. Зигзаг спит, осторожно приобняв Деллу за плечи, прислонившись щекой к её макушке.

На несколько секунд она прикрывает глаза, слушая его медленные вдохи и выдохи, игнорируя причудливые полусонные мысли, скользящие в голове. Затем — с осторожностью, достойной полного ловушек древнего храма где-нибудь в устье Амазонки, выбирается из-под руки Зигзага. Тот что-то невнятно бормочет и улыбается, откидываясь затылком на спинку дивана, — но не просыпается.

Делла берёт с подлокотника пульт, и, прежде чем выключить телевизор, пробегает глазами по списку серий в сезоне; на какой её угораздило вырубиться? События сплетаются в памяти, отличить сон от не-сна оказывается сложно — и она уже сама не знает, что видела на экране, а что додумало её воображение.

Она подходит к столу, быстро находит ручку, но закапывается в гору хлама в поисках чистого листка бумаги, и внезапно вздрагивает от глухого картонного стука. На пол падает упаковка из-под кукурузных хлопьев; идеальная-мама-с-идеальной-причёской смотрит на Деллу снизу вверх, с пола, всё тем же кукольным взглядом голубых глаз. Странно — вчера Делла едва ли не полночи пусть подсознательно, но ощущала этот жгучий взгляд на своём виске; сейчас же — и вовсе забыла, что где-то там стоит эта чёртова коробка.

А теперь, вновь наткнувшись на этот взгляд, смело смотрит в ответ в нарисованные глаза — а затем импульсивно, совсем по-ребячески показывает картонной леди язык, достав кончиком едва ли не до подбородка; и отворачивается обратно к столу, глупо и радостно усмехнувшись.

В кипе хлама удаётся наконец найти чистую с одной стороны бумажку, на которой она выводит торопливым размашистым почерком:

_Спасибо за вечер! Мне было **очень** весело!_

И добавляет, чуточку поколебавшись:

_Вырубилась на эпизоде, где ЧП нашёл письмо от Нашатырки в юности. Чем закончилось, уже не запомнила. Пересмотрим, ладно?_

И в конце рисует смайлик — две жирные точки с лукавой загогулинкой рядом.

Было бы, конечно, здорово остаться. Сложить картонный пистолет из коробки из-под хлопьев — и поприветствовать Зигзага с утра нестареющим «Ну-ка, от винта!». Совместными усилиями попытаться приготовить завтрак на старенькой индукционной плитке — и наверняка его сжечь: отчего-то в отношении кулинарных способностей Зигзага, как и своих, у Деллы нет никаких иллюзий. Вылить из бутылки остатки апельсинового сока, призывая выросшую в них цивилизацию выйти на контакт. Смириться с тем, что нормально позавтракать не светит, отыскать последнюю пачку чипсов, сесть с ней у ангара на согретую утренним солнцем траву и разговаривать — долго-долго. Делле о многом, очень о многом нужно спросить. Особенно — о дяде Скрудже в те годы, что он провёл без неё и Дональда. Никто, кроме Зигзага, честно ей об этом не расскажет.

Но она знает, что сейчас — есть кое-что, что ещё важнее. 

Вернуться в особняк сейчас, рано-рано утром, пока все — или почти все — ещё спят. Заглянуть в детскую, воспользовавшись безответственно незапертой дверью, и сглотнуть комок в горле, глядя на то, как сладко дрыхнут в своих мешках уставшие за ночь ребята. Постучаться в кабинет к дяде Скруджу — тот всю жизнь, сколько Делла себя помнит, просыпался не позже шести, — зайти и долго, путано, с бестолковой улыбкой на лице рассказывать про свои вчерашние похождения, а потом, с ещё более бестолковой улыбкой — слушать про похождения остальных. Удивить миссис Клювдию, которая уж точно не ожидала увидеть Деллу так рано утром. Дождаться, пока дети проснутся, притащить огромную пачку кукурузных хлопьев, а потом научить, как правильно есть осточертевший завтрак — без молока, зачёрпывая в горсть, и непременно вместе с интересным сериалом…

Зигзаг всё это поймёт, поймёт обязательно. И поэтому Делле совсем не стыдно, когда она, оставив записку на столе, выскальзывает из ангара в тёплое утро.

Газон и дорога, ведущая от ангара к особняку, залиты совсем ещё юным, незамутнённым солнечным светом. И Делла выходит на дорогу, и смотрит на солнце, чуточку щурясь, и чувствует себя удивительно счастливой и свободной. За прошедшую ночь она, конечно, не стала ни на йоту ближе к идеальной мамочке — скорее уж наоборот; но теперь она отчего-то уверена, что быть неидеальной Деллой Дак ничуть не хуже. 

А быть может, это и вовсе лучшее, что может быть на свете. Для неё уж точно.

Ведь Деллу Дак ничто не остановит.


End file.
